


Авторский произвол

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все было совсем не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Авторский произвол

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте приводится цитата из "Хоббита" Дж.Р.Р.Толкиена в переводе А.В.Щурова

— Торин... Торин, прошу тебя, не умирай! Пожалуйста, Торин... 

Бильбо тормошит бесчувственного узбада, горестно всхлипывая. 

— То-орин! То-о... ой!

От неожиданности — когда его вздергивают за шиворот и бесцеремонно отодвигают в сторону — хоббит срывается на писк. 

— Если сидеть да причитать, тогда точно помрет, — Двалин опускается на колени рядом с Торином, проворно расстегивает его пояс и распахивает кафтан.

— Ч-что же делать? — Бильбо теребит бахрому на обшлагах и нервно моргает.

— Да уж не слезами поливать точно.

Двалин с треском разрывает на Торине рубаху, и Бильбо в ужасе застывает, не в силах отвести взгляд от зияющей раны в груди узбада. Темная кровь течет тонкими струями, застывая сгустками по краям, и в этом кошмарном хлюпающем месиве проглядывают розоватые мышцы и очертания чего-то еще непонятного, исходящего паром на морозном воздухе. Двалин зачерпывает пригоршню снега и обтирает руки. Бильбо зажимает ладонью нос и рот и поспешно отворачивается. За спиной слышатся треск разрываемой материи и приглушенная ругань. 

Когда он осторожно поворачивает голову, Двалин ловкими привычными движениями очищает рану. Бильбо скашивает глаза на серое лицо Торина: щеки ввалились, под глазами чернеют круги, дыхания совсем не слышно.

— Он ж-жив?

Двалин хмыкает. 

— Ты что думаешь, кхузда так легко убить? — Он смещает руку чуть выше, проверяя сердцебиение. — И хуже бывало...

Бильбо недоверчиво поднимает глаза на Двалина, но на лице у него написана такая твердокаменная решимость, что Бильбо не решается спорить.

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Угу, — Двалин отрывает кусок полотна уже от своей рубахи, — посмотри, как там парни.

— Да. Да, хорошо. Понял.

Бильбо оглядывается и обнаруживает, что Кили нигде не видно, а вот Фили должен быть там, у подножия башни. Он проворно поднимается по полуразрушенным ступеням. Фили лежит, распластавшись на снегу, глаза у него закрыты, и выглядит он... ну, не здоровым, это точно. Бильбо пытается нащупать пульс, но руки так дрожат, что он ничего не чувствует. Как же проверить... Послушать сердце? Он торопливо дергает застежки и замирает в ужасе.

— О-ох... — Бильбо кидается к краю площадки, окликая Двалина. — У него дыра прямо в сердце!

— Ты хоть знаешь, где сердце? — сердито отзывается Двалин.

— Э-ээ... слева? — бормочет себе под нос Бильбо.

— Входное проверь.

Бильбо, поднатужившись, поворачивает тяжелого гнома набок. Кафтан намок от снега, но крови очень мало, только возле самой раны лопаются мелкие пузырьки.

— Уфф! Выше! — кричит он.

— От хребта далеко?

— Сейчас... два... нет, три пальца.

— Хорошо.

Бильбо осторожно укладывает Фили обратно на спину.

— Эй! У него изо рта кровь...

— С пеной?

— Да.

— Легкое пробито. Подложи что-нибудь под спину, чтоб не лежал — задохнется.

Бильбо оглядывается по сторонам, но ничего подходящего не видно. Наверху на осыпающемся остове башни мелькает что-то рыжее. Бильбо выворачивает шею. На каменных плитах лежит гном в кольчуге — Кили! — и рыжая эльфийка, склонившись так, что ее волосы свиваются кольцами у него на груди, водит над ним руками, что-то беззвучно шепча. Бильбо садится прямо на снег и укладывает Фили головой себе на колени. 

— А что теперь?

— Теперь, — Двалин легко, словно пушинку, поднимает Торина на руки, — жди. 

Бильбо ошалело смотрит ему вслед, потом поднимает взгляд на обнимающую Кили, словно светящуюся Тауриэль, с губ которой срывается мелодичное... пение? заклинание? Из-за скалы раздается утробный рев, и на утоптанный снег вываливается огромный медведь, на ходу оборачиваясь в человека.

— Я помогу, — рычит он, заступая Двалину дорогу.

— Справлюсь, — отвечает таким же рыком Двалин, и Бильбо представляет, как он сверкает глазами из-под насупленных бровей. — Парней возьми. Я двоих не подниму.

Беорн, помедлив, кивает и отступает в сторону. Камни жалобно гудят под тяжелыми шагами, и, глядя на выросшую перед ним фигуру, Бильбо невольно вздрагивает. Он и забыл, какой оборотень огромный. Беорн переводит взгляд с лежащего гнома на Бильбо:

— Ха! Я погляжу, наш маленький кролик цел и невредим...

***

— Ну, уж нет! — фыркает Бильбо.

В таком виде включать эту историю в свою книгу он точно не собирается. Будто мало эти гномы выставляли его дураком. Дудки: героический эпос должен заканчиваться трагедией, а не фарсом. Решительно вырвав страницу, Бильбо сминает ее в комок и бросает на пол. Итак... Он обмакивает перо в чернила и, аккуратно сняв лишнюю каплю о край, принимается выводить округлым хоббичьим почерком: _Бильбо плакал, пока у него не осип голос, и не покраснели глаза. И прошло еще немало времени, прежде чем он смог прогнать грусть..._  
  
— Дядя, — Фродо кладет на место карту Эребора. — А что случилось с этим... ну как его... Королем-под-Горой?

— О-хо-хо, Фродо, — Бильбо качает головой, — это была ужасная история. Они все умерли.


End file.
